Deus Machina: Nirvana
Deus Machina: Nirvana is a form of automaton. It is 195 cm in length. Ada Clover's body was used in her creation. With time, Relius Clover created something similar to Nirvana, Fluctus Redactum: Ignis. Nirvana is a transcendent state of enlightenment and tranquility in Buddhism. It is suggested that Nirvana is not a combat Nox Nyctores, or at least not on the same level as others. Hakumen told Carl Clover that Nirvana was never meant to 'dirty her hands'. Rachel Alucard also informed Carl that Jin Kisaragi and Noel Vermillion's Nox Nyctores' were more powerful. This does not mean Nirvana is not strong; Nirvana, when teamed with Carl, is a very strong fighter, injuring many strong characters throughout the series. Nirvana has displayed several fighting techniques. Nirvana is primarily a melee weapon, on Carl's orders she will either punch, throw or stab an enemy. Her hands appear to hold some form of blade that is her main method of attacking. She also has the ability to teleport, shown in combat when materializing next to Carl at his command or teleporting Litchi Faye-Ling and Carl a fair distance away from Relius. Nirvana also holds a powerful bomb, which is Carl's Astral Heat. Nirvana's effect on Carl's mind has been a hotly debated subject in the game. According to Litchi, Iron Tager and Hazama it inflicts madness on its owner's mind or possesses them. On the other hand, Hakumen stated that Nirvana is driven by its owner's killing intent and that others are just trying to shift the blame. It is unknown which is true. Nirvana has also shown signs of protectiveness over Carl even when Carl is not commanding her, further strengthening Carl's belief that it is Ada and not Nirvana. She has protected him from deadly blows, despite Carl pleading for her to not protect him. She has also hurt Noel and Bang Shishigami when they proceeded to touch Carl despite their harmless intent. Wheter this is because of Nirvana holding Ada's sisterly affections for Carl or Nirvana simply protecting her master is unknown. In Continuum Shift Extend, it is revealed in Relius' story that Celica A. Mercury was Nirvana's previous owner and had her sealed away for an unknown reason. Nirvana had been stolen by Sector Seven's assault squad from the NOL, having been captured by Tager after losing the rest of his squad. After being retrieved, Nirvana had no physical defects, but according to Relius, had nothing inside, rendering her unusable. During the events of creating the 13th Prime Field Device, Relius had installed an Artificial Causality Phenomenon Weapon in her so she could be moved, but Relius stated that it could probably only move her for a few minutes. After fighting off the Black Beast from the Cauldron along with Ignis, Nirvana, at the behest of Kokonoe, stabs Relius through his abdomen and disappears afterward, along with Relius and Ignis. Carl, according to Relius, had also modified Nirvana, stating that he increased her capabilities. This torments Carl, as Relius kept alluding to Carl that he could not have failed to notice the object inside of Nirvana, claiming it was Ada's soul and that souls are actually just objects to be used as tools. Reparing Nirvana also reminded Relius of when he was Carl's age, and once again to Carl's dismay, points this out. Gallery Carl Clover (Calamity Trigger, Character Select Artwork).png|Carl with Nirvana in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Carl Clover (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork).png|Carl with Nirvana with BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:BlazBlue Category:Nox Nyctores